


Pre-Denial: Callista's Tale

by CyanidePixi



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Homebrew, M/M, RPGturnedficiton, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:58:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanidePixi/pseuds/CyanidePixi
Summary: Some backstory for my character that's not really relevant for the campaign, but has been bugging me to get written down. Callista, Tiefling Wizard, this is her story.





	1. Chapter 1

I do not own any content, everything belongs to Dungeons & Dragons. The homebrew setting of Ember Downs belongs to my DM Nate. I only claim the idea of Callista, Velora and the other NPCs. Anyone interested in following the campaign, you can check out our in-between RP and sessions journals at http://serpentsgrief.boards.net/.  
I'm just getting some ideas out of my head, and might evenutally type up the campaign.

_________________

Chapter 1: The Beginning

“Velora, are you ready yet? I don’t want to get lectured if you’re late!” Callista called up the stairs.

“Coming!”

A young child of about six or seven with silvery lavender hair, came down the stairs. She was a stark contrast to her older Tiefling sibling, who waited patiently at the bottom of the stairs for her. Velora was pale skinned and had bright violet eyes, a miniature replica of their mother, Pyra. Callista, on the other hand, had dark purple skin with eyes like pools of black ink, she also had horns that extended from her forehead and curled like ram horns near her ears.The only thing the two sisters truly had in common with each other was their hair. Velora's was long and straight and extended to her mid back, Callie kept hers shoulder length as it tended to tangle around her horns. 

As she came down, Velora tripped on the last stair and put her arms out to brace herself for impact with the floor. A long purple tail snaked around quickly and caught her before she could hit the floor.

“You’re such a klutz,” Callista sighed, giving her sister an affectionate look.

She righted Velora, keeping her tail firmly wrapped around her younger sibling’s arm till she could find her feet.

“I am not!”

Velora stamped her foot a little bit, it was an old argument. Callista snickered and used the spade tip of her tail to flick her sisters’ nose. Velora lunged.

“Are too.” Callista teased, dancing out of the way. 

“Girls, you’re going to be late.”

An older woman came from the small kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron, observing her daughters with amusement. Her youngest was hanging from her eldest’s horn, making the taller girl, crane her neck from the weight. Pyra’s smile got wider. If anyone else had grabbed on to Callista’s horns like that, would get them injured at least, and scorched at worst. Many a bully had found that out the hard way.  
Velora let go, and Callie straightened, righting a horn chain that had gotten mussed in their play. Pyra put her hands on her hips, observing them both. 

“Velora, dear, make sure you behave for your Grandparents.”

“I will Mama.” Velora chirped.

Pyra turned to her eldest, fishing into her pocket for a small coin purse.

“Callie, will you pick up some vegetables on your way home? Something that you would like for dinner."

Callista never showed an ounce of jealously at her grandparents' mistreatment, she always walked Velora too and back, endured unneccessary lectures, and most of the time kept a cool head. Pyra still liked to give the girl a treat to make up for her parent's shortcomings. 

Callista took the small pouch and nodded, tucking it into her belt around her skirts.

“Good girl now hurry along. Your grandmother does not abide tardiness.”

Both girls ran out, Callie grabbing a basket as she went in one hand, and Velora’s hand in the other. Pyra watched them go, frowning. The visits were a common occurrence. Once a month, her parents would invite Velora to stay for a few days. Pyra’s mother Leeta was teaching her healing techniques to carry on the family legacy. The knowledge was supposed to go to the oldest first, but once again, Callista was slighted in this. Her parents had wanted her to abort the child, when she found out she was pregnant after her assault. She had wanted to as well, at least, until she felt her unborn child’s magic flicker to life. It was like a tiny ember, and she immediately fell in love with the little creature inside her. Callista had not been at fault for what happened to Pyra, and Pyra was well aware. Her parents, at the time, were unhappy with the decision, but let her have the choice, greedy for an heir. Callista had been born, and the midwife had fainted at the sight of the bright purple Tiefling babe but Pyra adored her on sight. Tieflings were not an uncommon occurrence, sometimes it was the family bloodline, sometimes it was situations like Pyra’s where women were assaulted by demons and devils. Unfortunately, there was still bias against them, and Pyra’s parents were no exception. They wanted nothing to do with Callista, and blatantly ignored her existence unless it was for appearance’s sake. She wished her parents didn’t mistreat Callista so, but she couldn’t force them to love the girl. She hoped that she and Velora made up for it.

\-------

After a long walk, winding through the streets of Ember Downs, the girls arrived at their Grandparents’ estate that was located in the northern, more well to do part of the city. Pyra, by no means, lived in the slums near the docks or in the lower part of the city, she kept a tidy two story home with the income she made as a healer. Their grandfather was an affluent human merchant that was well-connected in the city and his home reflected as such. Their grandmother, Leeta, was an Elven Sorceress, famous for her healing abilities. Velora was their heir apparent, the product of an approved match, though her father had been killed when Velora was just a babe.   
A few people milling through the streets gave dark glances at Callie, and she ignored them, more often than not, she was treated like a normal citizen. There was always someone who looked down on her kind, and it hurt, but she took comfort that her mother and sister loved her. To her, that was all that mattered. She could care less what other people thought.  
They walked up to the large double doors of the estate and Callista knocked. Moments later, the door swung open and the footman glanced out. He gave both girls a smile.  
“Lady Callista, Lady Velora, come in. Ma’am is waiting for you both in her sitting room. She has a guest.”  
This was a warning for Callista, this was an old trick of her grandmother’s. She would parade Velora in front of one of her vapid friends and make Callista stand there and watch. Callista sighed and thanked the footman quietly. He led them to the sitting room where their grandmother sat with an older looking human woman with greying hair. Leeta, of course, being Elven, barely looked older than 30 or so, she also had the same lavender-silver hair that her daughter and grand-daughters had. Both women were dressed in pretty silk gowns.

“Ah, you’re here. You’re late.” 

Leeta glared directly at Callista as she said this.

“It was my fault, Grandmama, I overslept.”

Velora spoke softly, stepping forward and curtseyed clumsily. Callista dipped slightly but stayed where she had come to a stop. She would only keep up this charade to keep from having to sit through a lecture.

Leeta swept Velora into a hug.

“All is forgiven my darling, come see your dear Grandmama.”

The human woman laughed.

“You weren’t lying, she’s a darling little thing.”

“Velora, my dear friend Adriele. Adri, my granddaughter Velora.”

Velora curtseyed again.

“A pleasure, Lady Adriele.”

“Such nice manners.”

The human woman turned her gaze onto Callista.

“This must be the other one.” She said, tone nuetral. 

Callista curtseyed as well, bowing her head politely. She didn’t say anything however.

Leeta frowned and sighed.

“Yes, this is Pyra’s bastard, Callista.”

Callista ground her teeth, but kept her head bowed.

“May I be dismissed Lady Leeta, Mother has errands for me to run.” She said.

Leeta flicked her fingers, effectively dismissing her. Callista turned to Velora and kissed her temple.

“I’ll see you in a few days, Little Dove.” She whispered.

She curtseyed again and left as fast as she could. She left the house and headed down the street to the Merchant District. She wandered the marketplace, picking up some of her favorite vegetables, but not really hurrying herself home. When she felt she had meandered long enough, she started heading back to their small house. When she got back she noticed the door was ajar. 

“Mother?” she called, pushing the door open.

There was not response and she smelled something metallic in the air. The hallway was in disarray and when Callista came around the corner, she saw her mother laying in a pool of her own blood.

“MAMA!”

Callie rushed over, balking slightly at the blood, but she tried to turn her mother over, only to cringe away. Her mother was ice cold, and her throat had been slit ear to ear. Callie’s eyes watered, and tears rolled down her cheeks.

“This is a travesty, isn’t it?” 

Callie jumped and looked over her shoulder. A tall blonde man with a trimmed beard was standing there, surveying the scene before him.

Callie hissed.

“Get out.” She snarled in Infernal, her blood tongue. 

The man held up his hands.

“No harm meant young miss, just heard you cryin’. Sorry ‘bout your Mum, she was a nice lady, healed some of my folk, no questions asked.”

Callie wiped her eyes, inadvertently smearing blood on your cheek. She was surprised he understood her, no one understood that language beyond others of her kind.

“Name’s Corram, dear, they call me the King of Thieves ‘round here. Now, I don’t like some rat coming into my territory and committing a travesty to someone who did my folk a good turn. If you decide you want to look for some revenge, you come see me at the Witty Tortoise, down by the docks. I’m willing to lend you a hand.”

Callie didn’t answer him, still sobbing over her mother’s body. Whoever the Corram fellow was, he must’ve gone and grabbed a guard, because gentle hands pulled Callista away from her mother’s body and she was bundled up back to her Grandparents’.

They were not happy, but for appearances’ sake, they took Callista in. Despite her mother being freshly dead, her grandfather made sure she understood that there would be rules she'd have to follow, if she wanted to live there.  
Pyra was buried on a rainy summer day, her two daughters standing graveside, hand in hand, mourning the loss keenly.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months went by after their mother's death, and the girls were still very subdued. Velora was back full force into her training as a healer, especially now that she was living with her Grandmother full time. Callista also showed magical talent, and had been working with Pyra, and Leeta continued to have her trained, it was a poor decision to let her dislike for the child to waste such a talent. She had a acquaintance from the local college train the girl. She tried to keep them seperated, but was thwarted at every turn. Callista had absolutely no talent for healing, she couldn't even cast a simple healing cantrip, and Leeta didn't want Velora influenced by Callista's tendency toward more offensive spells. Velora was meant to be a talented Sorceress like Leeta herself, and Leeta wanted the family legacy continued through her. She had Callista sent to the college, in the end, trying to separate the siblings. Callista flourished and Leeta, got good reports from her teachers, that she mostly ignored unless it required her to reply. Even putting two districts between them didn't stop Callista from coming back to estate to see Velora, much to Leeta's frustration. 

Callista entered the gates, and let herself in the front door of the estate. She was silent on her feet as she went upstairs, sneaking silently into the room that she and Velora shared. Leeta had tried to separate them in the house by offering Callista her   
own "room" which had been in the attic. They were used to sharing a room, and Leeta finally let them when Velora faked throwing a fit. 

Velora was bent over a large tome, reading when something touched the tip of her slightly pointed ear and she yelped. Callista snickered, steadying her when she flailed.

"Callie!" Velora tackled her in a hug, knocking the both of them older.

"Hello Little Dove, I'd ask if you missed me, but it's kind of obvious."

Velora let Callista sit up, but didn't move from her lap, hugging onto her sister. It wasn't an awful life, living on the estate, by far, however, with Callista at the College, it was lonely. 

"How is it going?" Callie asked, righting the tome that got dumped on the ground.

"It's so boring, I want to go play, but Grandmama says I must study. What about you, have you learned any knew wizard spells?" 

Callista reached for her grimoire, and handed it over to Velora, letting the girl look through it. She extended her hand and snapped her fingers and in a little displacement of air, a gray cat appeared. Velora's eyes doubled in size.

"Is that...?"

Callista shook her head.

"No, but its the only form I could think of when I performed the ritual....His name is Ajax."

Callista beckoned with her fingers and Ajax crawled into Velora's lap purring. Velora hugged the creature, who looked so much like their mother's Fey Familiar. Ajax, however, was a fiend, you didn't get to choose the being you made the pact with, it chose you, her teacher wasn't surprised. 

"Tell you what, why dont we go down to the ocean and gather seashells, I'm not due back to the school till tomorrow, and you could use a break."

Velora got up, the most excited she had been in a long time. Callista grabbed a small purse and the small wand in a sheath that her teacher had given her to use as a temporary focus, and they went down to the shore. They were down there for a while, Callie was letting Velora have her time as a child. Finally when the sun close to setting, Callista tugged a reluctant Velora by the hand to head back to the estate. 

When they entered the Upper District where the estate resided, they were stopped by a group of guards that were accompanying their Grandfather.

"There she is" he said, pointing them out. 

The guards swarmed the girls, grimacing and when Callie tried to pull Velora close, the younger girl was dragged away and given to their Grandfather.

"W-what? Let me go!" Callista said, terrified. 

"You're under arrest, girl, yield in the name of the Crown." one of the guards barked.

Callista did not yield.

"For what?!" she snapped.

"Kidnapping."

Her arms were dragged behind her back and put in manacles. 

"Kidnapping? She's my sister! I live in the house!"

The guards paused, and looked to their grandfather.

"You should've taken the hint girl, Velora doesn't need to be mixing with the likes of you. You're not a part of this family and you did not have permission to take MY granddaughter out of her home. Take her Captain, I've already spoken with your superior."

"Callie no! Leave her alone! Grandfather stop this!" Velora protested, fat tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Silence girl, your Grandmother lets you have your way, but I will no longer tolerate this thing living under my roof. Learn your place Velora. " he said, shaking her arm violently, before picking her up off the ground and dragging her away. 

Ajax came out of nowhere and attacked one of the guards holding Callista. 

"Get the collar on her, you fools, and take care of the damn cat!" A guard snapped.

A thick band of iron was clamped around her neck and the well of power that had been ever-present in Callista's life, disappeared, cut off abruptly. Her head swam and a wooden baton struck her hard across the head. She dropped, and saw Ajax hit the cobblestones and poof out when a sword speared him through. They bunched her tail roughly and chained it to the chains around her wrists so it pulled painfully no matter which way she was moved.

\-----

Callista came to when they pulled her off the wagon, near the portcullis to the Lower Docks district. Her head ached andshe was sick all over the guard who dragged her suddenly out of the cart. He backhanded her with a metal gauntlet, splitting her lip.

"I didn't do anything." She slurred, blood now dripping steadily from her nose and mouth.

"Your Grandfather paid the Lieutenant to ensure your guilt girl, so keep your mouth shut!"

Callista went cold, and her eyes welled up with tears. Her grandparents hated her so much that they paid these brutes to do this to her, to falsely imprison their own family. A small flame curled low in her guts, and she felt her fangs bite into her bottom lip. She stayed silent, defeated, for now. They were all full grown men, she was barely into her tenth winter, she was no match. She saved her energy for when they took the Gods be damned collar off of her.   
She was dragged in front of the Magistrate, and was not asked for proof of her innocence. They dragged her before a man who was counting through a rather large bag of gold. He glanced down at her disinterestedly, sneering a little bit.

"Guilty of Kidnapping and Petty Thievery. 6 months in jail, hard labor. Twenty lashes, and brand her." 

This was said for the clerk's benefit, and probably to terrify her more, because the fat bastard smirked when he saw the terrified look on Callista's face. 

"Do not, for one second, take that collar off. The Lord said she's a talented wizard, so give her no quarter, we're being paid well to house her. Get her out of my sight."

The cold creeped in, and Callie slumped, they weren't planning to take the collar off of her, there was not escape. Her knees gave out as they dragged her, but she was small enough that it made no difference. They took her into a dark room where a blacksmith worked and there was a wooden post with a metal ring on it that they strung her chains through and she winced when her tail was pulled forward roughly. One of the guards took a dirty strap of leather and shoved it into her mouth and pulled backwards. The blacksmith came over with a small rod of metal with the end burning orange in the shape of a small x. Her wrist was jerked forward as her head was jerked backwards and searing pain shot through her hand as the metal touched her skin. She screamed, muffled and choking on the strap in her mouth that kept her from biting her tongue. 

They removed the strap and she was dragged into yet another room where there was another post with a metal ring in the center. The floor was stone and there was a few drains and Callista could see reddish and rusty brown stains across the wet-stone. Her chains were strung through the ring and she was left there, alone, for a short amount of time. She heard a door open, and when she turned to look, she was hit with a deluge of freezing cold, smelly water, soaking her. She shivered, her teeth chattering as she tried to move away. She could only twist slightly, they'd secured her chains much tighter, so she could move away from the post or do more than twist one way or the other. A large beefy man strode in and he had a lash in his hand. He said nothing, he just strode forward and swung, leaving a line of fire across Callista's side because she had twisted to look at him. She screamed in pain, but he didn't seem to pay any mind. She curled in on herself, but he kept swinging, each swinging leaving a line of fire across her back. She could feel the warm wet blood that slowly trickled down her back, the fifth one was the first to bleed, and she lost count after ten, her head swimming again from the pain.   
At some point her knees had given out and she had lost consciousness, but they had left her there, chained to the post. She came too, she didn't know how much later, her body in agony. She was hanging by her wrists, still chained to the post and struggled to get up to take the pressure from her wrists. The manacles had been deep raw and red marks into her skin. Her back was tacky, and every movement made the cloth that stuck to her wounds pull. She flexed her hands and looked when the burn protested with another wave of pain. There was a small X in the meat between her thumb and forefinger. The center was red and angry, she could see the muscle, the edges were blackened. 

The door opened, and Callista flinched away, coming short. The guard didn't try to hit her or say anything to her, he just undid the chains and pulled her along. She was taken to a cell with a half-dozen other women and shoved inside, her wrists   
unchained. She stumbled and fell, collapsing on the dirty stone floor. A cool hand touched her face.

"You're not but a child, what could a child do to be treated in such a way?" 

The voice was accented, and whoever it was, pulled her off the ground, and helped her over to something scratchy but softer than the stone floor. 

"Could you bastards at least give us summat to clean her wounds with so she doesn't get maggots?" another voice called.

Callie blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Callista came to on a thin pile of hay and scratchy cloth. Her back had been cleaned, it was still sore, but not agonizing as it was before.

"Easy, little one."

Callie glanced at the source of the voice. A bronze scaled dragonborn was leaning against the wall nearby.

"Did you heal me?" Callie asked, her voice husky and hoarse.

The dragonborn nodded.

"Thank you."

The dragonborn grinned.

"Such a polite little thing for a place like this. The naime is Zakari, what brings you to Ironcrusher, little one?"

Callie sat up wincing.

"Callista"

"What're you in for, Callista?"

Callista frowned when the other woman repeated herself, then decided, why shouldn't she tell people how awful Leeta was.

"Officially, or unofficially?"

Zakari blinked and Callista sighed.

"My grandparents take issue with my continued existance. They sent me to school to seperate my sister and I. I came back and took her down to the shore to spend time with her. When we came back, they met us in the streets to have me arrested for kidnapping, and apparently stealing. I heard a guard stay that they paid to have me found guilty."

Zakari looked incredulous.

"Bloody hell little one, I didnt think you looked capable of the crime for the punishment you got."

Callista shrugged, then winced.

"An all 'cause you was born different, the bastards." 

The dragonborn hissed to herself mostly, and noticed Callie wilt in on herself.

"You're in luck, you got thrown in with someone who's not looking for the next victim, love. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours, and we'll get you through your sentence."

Callie wasn't sure if she could trust this woman, but she wanted to, she was tired of having to look over her shoulder. Maybe Zakari would be different.

______

The six months that Callie spent enjoying the hospitality of Ember Downs' Ironcrusher Jail went quickly once Callie got used to things. The first few weeks it took the other inmates a while to understand that if they targeted Callista, Zakari would take her pound of flesh in retaliation and vice versa. Once Zakari had trained Callista a bit, she learned to relay on her body rather than her magic. The other women were used to a half-pint child and thought her an easy target, they learned quickly.   
Zakari was released a little before Callie was, and Callie held her own the rest of her sentence. When she was released herself, and the collar finally removed, she exited the jail, rubbing at the raw skin around her neck. 

"So you survived your stint in Ironcrusher, what're you going to do now little one?"

Zakari was waiting for her by the gates, and ruffled Callie's hair when she came near enough.

Callista shrugged, at a loss, she hadn't really thought about what she'd do after they released her. She obviously couldn't go home, but she wanted to get at least some clothes and her spell book back. 

"What're you doing here?" she asked.

"Did some digging once I was out, your mum was Pyra of the Baykeep District was she not?"

Callista looked surprised and she nodded.

"Your mum did me a good turn once, didn't ask any questions when I went to her with a stab wound from a lucky guard. Healed me up and kept silent, in fact, sent the guards in the wrong direction. I aim to repay that debt. What say you stick with me, see, I'm with the Thieve's Guild here in Ember Downs. You're a good person to have in a fight, you've got natural talent to it, and you've got quick hands. That's a good talent to have in my line of work, figure I'd teach you my ways, get you an in   
with the Rogue, you can stay with me in the meantime. What do you think?"

Callista cocked her head to the side, she had wanted to be a great Wizard at one point, to protect her sister and be a good partner for her, but that was dust in the wind now. To get anywhere near Velora, she'd have to have a new set of skills. 

"Why not? Got nothin' better to do now anyway, can I ask a favor though?"

"What is it?"

"I need to go by my grandparents house, see if I can sneak in and get my things, if they're there."

Zakari shrugged.

"Sounds easy enough. Let's go."

They went into the northern part of the city, Zakari dragging Callie down back alley paths. They arrived at the estate and Zakari whistled.

"Nice place, securities not great either. You care much if it gets hit?"

Callista shrugged.

"I dont give two shits about it, just dont harm the staff, and no one touches my sister. Otherwise, strip it clean for all I care."

Zakari grinned.

"So how're you gettin' in?"

Callista snorted.

"Easily, through the front door."

Zakari blinked and Callie grinned.

"Watch me."

She walked up to the front door and knocked, like she used to when dropping Velora off. The footman opened the door and his eyes widened.

"Miss Callista! Are you okay?! We heard they put you in that horrible place."

"I'm ask okay as I can be. Can I sneak upstairs and get my things? I'll be quick."

The footman hesitated for a moment and glanced at Zakari who went to go lean by the front gate of the estate. He moved out of her way. A womans voice called from another room.

"Who is it Martin?"

"No one ma'am, someone asking for directions." Martin called, letting Callista past him. 

Callista ghosted quietly up the stairs to Velora's room and opened the door. The bed she had slept in was gone, and Velora was there, head bent over yet another large tome. Callista moved quietly and covered Velora's mouth, muffling a scream. 

"Ssssh, Little Dove, it's me."

Velora quieted her eyes widening.

"Callie!" she whispered, throwing her arms around her elder sister's neck.

"I'm okay, Little Dove." 

Callista froze when fingers brushed across one of the whip scars that had made it up to her neck.

"Callie?"

"Dont think on it, you can't heal these, they're long healed already."

Velora's eyes watered and Callie wiped away the tear with her thumb.

"It's not on you, it's on them. Dont worry about it, I made a friend, they helped me. I have to be quick, do you have my spellbook?"

"No, Callie don't go."

"I have to love, if they catch me, they'll put me back in the jail. I'm going to stay with a friend, as soon as I figure everything out, I'll come back to see you, I promise. Right now, I need my things so I can get settled."

Velora sniffled but went over to a dresser. 

" I wouldn't let them take it." she said, pulling the drawer open.

Inside were all off Callista's clothes and on top, her spellbook. Callista took one of the tunics and tied it into a makeshift bag and piled her clothing into it. She pulled Velora to her, and kissed her forehead.

"I am NOT leaving you, Little Dove. Let me figure out where I'm staying and what I'm doing, and I'll get back in. I'll leave messages with Martin when I can. I love you, Little Dove."

"I love you too"

Callie kissed her forehead a couple of times, and hugged her tight, her own tears falling down her face before she pulled away, sneaking out as quietly as she did going in. She had to hide in a doorway, when her Grandfather came up the stairs, heading down the opposite hall to his study. She waited until he was inside before looking down the stairs. Martin was posted in the hall, looking up the stairs nervously. She peeked around the side, and he waved for her to come on. He opened the door quietly and she went down the stairs quickly, dissapearing out the door with a whispered thank you. 

Zakari looked impressed, when she came down the steps, makeshift bag in hand, but the dragonborn didnt say anything as they left. Zakari led her into the upper docks, to a pub called the Witty Tortoise. Callista blinked, that name was very familiar to her, but she couldn't place it. She followed Zakari in, glancing around at the scattered tables, but keeping close to her friend. 

She was led to a table in the far back corner flanked by a table on each side with a few burly men with weapons. Once they drew closer, Callista remembered why the pub's name was familiar. The man who had talked to her the night of her mother's   
murder was sitting there looking over documents at the center table. 

"Sire" Zakari said. 

The guards only glanced at her, but they gave Callista a long look, as if studying her. 

The man, Corram, she remembered, looked up, and seemed amused by Callista's presence.

"Hello again, little one. Zakari, where did you find my friend here?"

Zakari looked surprised, glancing at Callista.

"She was in Ironcrusher with me, sire. Did a good job watching my back, and her ma did me a good turn with that job where I almost got nabbed by the guard."

Corram looked surprised.

"Ah yes, I forgot Lady Pyra had healed you as well. Ironcrusher, little one, what have you been up to these past few months to get you put in Ironcrusher?"

"Her family paid to put her there, for spending time with her sister."

Corram sat a little straighter and even a few of the guards turn to look. 

"Come here little one." He beckoned.

Callista looked up at Zakari, who nodded and pushed her gently towards him. She walked around the table over to Corram who held out a hand. Callista put her hands in his, and he looked at them, specifically the one now branded with the small X. 

"How many lashes, little one?"

Callista ducked her head.

"Twenty, sir."

There was a murmur amongst the guard.

"You hear that boys, paid to whip and brand a child like a seasoned criminal. Would you like me to have them killed, little one, is that why you've come to me?"

The grip on her hands tightened.

Callista shook her head.

"I beg your pardon...sire...but I did not remember you until just now. I was following Zakari....I have no where else."

One of the hands holding hers reached up and ruffled her hair.

"Absolutely adorable little one, well, welcome to the Court of the Rogue, the thieve's guild here at the Witty Tortoise. I am the Rogue, the King of Thieves here in our city, most of the crime in this city doesnt happen unless it goes through me first."

Callista nodded, and Corram let go of her hands. 

"Zakari, darling, teach our new member the ways of the Court, if you will, I leave her in your hand. What's your name, little one?"

Callista dipped slightly.

"Callista, sire"

Corram grinned again, like he was watching a puppy.

"Well little Callista, you're a part of the Court now, our fucked up little family is yours. Welcome."

Callista bowed her head, earning her another hair ruffle. Corram gave her a little shove back towards Zakari, and a couple of meaty fists patted her shoulders. Zakari put a hand on her shoulder and led her away, over to the bar.

"Olthar, get the kid something warm to eat, and me a drink."

The bartender nodded. Once she was fed, Zakari took her to a room down a back hall that had two beds, dressers, and a round table with two chairs in a corner.

"This is my room, my last roomate unfortunately met the executioner's axe, so you can have that side."

Callista put her bag on top of the dresser and took her grimoire and sat down on the bed.

"Thank you, Zakari."

"Not a problem, didn't know you already knew the Rogue."

Callista shrugged.

"I didn't either, he came into the house the night my mother was murder, introduced himself, and told me to come see him if I wanted revenge. I had forgotten till I saw him a few minutes ago."

Zakari nodded, and flopped down on her bed, pulling a book from the nightstand to browse through. Callista laid on her side, hugging her grimoire to her chest. She ended up falling asleep that way.


End file.
